The Weakest Link
by Ryokomayuka
Summary: Different amine charactors from Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, and Pokemon play on the Weakest Link. R
1. round 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the weakest link. They are owned by other people.  
  
Ann: Hello and welcome to the weakest link and here are the contestants and here are the rules (she say the rules). Ok now that you know the rule lets get to know the players. Welcome Ash, Misty, Brock, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Ray, Amy, and Serena.  
  
Ash: Hi. I'm Ash from Pallet town and I'm going to be a pokemon master and do much better than Gary.  
  
Gary in the Audience: Hey at least all my pokemon listen to me.  
  
Ash: grr  
  
Ann: (Coughs) Lets move on.  
  
Misty: I'm Misty from Cerulean City and I want to be a water pokemon master.  
  
Brock: Hello I'm Brock from Pewter City and (runs up to a girl in the audience) I want you to be my girlfriend.  
  
Girl: Huh.  
  
Misty pulls Brock by the ear to his stand. Lets go Romeo.  
  
Ann: (teardrop) Lets continue.  
  
Tenchi: I'm Tenchi and I live in the country side of Japan, Okiyama, and I live with my dad, Grandfather, and six girls.  
  
Ryoko: I'm Ryoko the space pirate and I'm going to marry Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka: No you are not I Ayeka princess of the plant of Juria well be the one to marry him.  
  
Ryoko: Will not I will.  
  
Ayeka: No way would he ever marry a monster like you.  
  
Ryoko: How dare you say that.  
  
Ann: Can we please continue  
  
Ray: I'm ray and I live in a shrine with my grandfather.  
  
Amy: I'm Amy I live in Tokyo and I'm the top student in my grade  
  
Serena: I'm Serena I live in Tokyo also and I am Sailor Moon.  
  
Ray: You idiot that was a secret.  
  
Ann: We are starting now. Set the time. Ash here's your first question who wrote the first dictionary?  
  
Ash: Webster  
  
Ann: Correct (bank $1,000) Misty, what's the capitol of Ohio?  
  
Misty: Cleveland.  
  
Ann: Incorrect (bank $0) Brock, Who wrote "A Christmas Carol"?  
  
Brock: Charles Dickens.  
  
Ann: Correct (bank $1,000) Tenchi, what's the sixth planet in our solar system?  
  
Tenchi: Saturn  
  
Ann: Correct (bank $2,000) Ryoko  
  
Ryoko: bank  
  
Ann: What holiday happens on June 14?  
  
Ryoko: Flag Day  
  
Ann: Correct (bank $1,000) Ayeka, how many known planet are there?  
  
Ayeka: 43,000  
  
Ann: Correct (bank $2,000) Ray, what Shrek?  
  
Ray: Ogre  
  
Ann: Correct (bank $5,000) Amy  
  
Amy: Bank  
  
Ann: How many feet make a mile?  
  
Amy: 5,280  
  
Ann: Correct (bank $1,000) Serena  
  
Serena: Bank Buzzer goes off  
  
Ann: It's now time to vote.  
  
Announcer: Statically Amy is the strongest link and Misty is the weakest but will the player have noticed.  
  
Ann: Times up now let see who the weakest link is.  
  
Ash: Misty  
  
Misty: Ash  
  
Brock: Misty  
  
Tenchi: Misty  
  
Ryoko: Misty  
  
Ayeka: Misty  
  
Ray: Misty  
  
Amy: Misty  
  
Serena: Misty  
  
Ann: Ash why Misty because  
  
Ash: She got her question wrong  
  
Ann: So if you get your next question wrong then you should be voted off  
  
Ash: well  
  
Ann: Well Misty with 8 votes you are the weakest link. Good bye  
  
Misty walks off  
  
Misty: I think that Ash be next one voted off. 


	2. round 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the weakest link. They are owned by other people.  
  
Ann: It is now time for turn two. So far you have only banked a lousy $5,000 out $250,000. We shall start with the strongest link from the last round which was Amy.  
  
WAIT!!  
  
A Girl from the audience stands up.  
  
Ann: Who are you and why should we wait.  
  
Girl: Because I am going to be the new host you are just to boring and because I am Washuu the greatest scientist in the universe (two dolls pop onto her shoulders)  
  
Doll A: Washuu you are the greatest  
  
Doll B: Yes Washuu you are a better game show host than any other.  
  
The dolls and Washuu start laughing.  
  
Ann: WHAT!!! You can't do this.  
  
Washuu: I can and I will (she presses a button).  
  
Ann: You can't. You just-- (she gets blown away).  
  
Washuu: Now that is done we will began but not with Amy but with Tenchi instead.  
  
Tenchi: Why me.  
  
Washuu: Tenchi what is candles made out of?  
  
Tenchi: wax  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $1,000) Ryoko how many months are their in a year?  
  
Ryoko: 12  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $2,000) Ayeka What the America bird a Eagle or a Goose?  
  
Ayeka: Goose  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ray how many pokemon are there?  
  
Ray: What?! Who comes up with these questions? 251  
  
Washuu: I have no idea and your right (bank $1,000) Amy what is the square root of 3025?  
  
Amy: 55  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $2,000) Serena spell pi  
  
Serena: pie  
  
Washuu: Wrong pi (bank $0) Ash whick weights more a pound of gold or a pound of iron?  
  
Ash: Neither  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $1,000) Brock  
  
Brock: Bank  
  
Washuu: Who writes "off the mark?"  
  
Brock: Oh I love that comic Mark Parisi.  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $1,000) Tenchi who slogan is their gre-e-e-at  
  
Tenchi: Forested flakes  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $2,000) Ryoko  
  
Ryoko: Bank  
  
(Buzzer goes off.)  
  
Washuu: Now it is time vote.  
  
Announcer: Statically is Ryoko the strongest link and Ayeka and Serena and is the weakest but will the player have noticed.  
  
Washuu: Now let's see who is a few numbers short of a equation.  
  
Ash: Serena  
  
Brock: Serena  
  
Tenchi: Serena  
  
Ryoko: Ayeka  
  
Ayeka: Ryoko  
  
Ray: Serena  
  
Amy: Ayeka  
  
Serena: Ayeka  
  
Washuu: Ayeka why Ryoko?  
  
Ayeka: Because she took to long.  
  
Washuu: But you answered your question wrong. Any way Serena with four votes you are the weakest link. Now get lost.  
  
Serena walks away crying.  
  
Serena: They (sniff) are very mean to me (sniff) mostly (sniff) ray. 


	3. round 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the weakest link. They are owned by other people.  
  
Washuu: It is now time for the third round and so far you have only mangered to get out $500,000 a louse $8,000 Now lets see if you people can do better. This round we will start with the other weakest link from the last round Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka: What!! Are you saying that I am weak?  
  
Washuu: Maybe but here's the question what part of the world is the sun shining on?  
  
Ayeka: half  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $1,000) Ray what the name of the show with kids with the Laboratory?  
  
Ray: Dexter's Lab  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $2,000) Amy what is the formula for finding the area of a circle  
  
Amy: pi R2  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $5,000) Ash who is Dexter's sister  
  
Ash: Dee Dee  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $10,000) Brock  
  
Brock: Bank  
  
Washuu: Name two digimon.  
  
Brock: cat and dog  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Tenchi how many months have third days  
  
Tenchi: six  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ryoko name one fire and water pokemon  
  
Ryoko: I have no idea. Maybe Wormon and Gatomon  
  
Washuu: Wrong those are digimon not pokemon (bank $0)  
  
Brock: They are digimon?  
  
Ryoko: What's the difference?  
  
Washuu: I don't know now be QUIET!! Ayeka who is the middle girl on the Brady Bunch?  
  
Ayeka: Cindy  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ray How many Moon's does Jupiter have?  
  
Ray: 16  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $1,000) Buzzer goes off  
  
Announcer: Statically Ray is the strongest link and Tenchi and Ryoko is the weakest but will the player have noticed.  
  
Washuu: Now let see which player won't make it to the next round?  
  
Ash: Ryoko  
  
Brock: Ayeka  
  
Tenchi: Brock  
  
Ryoko: Ayeka  
  
Ayeka: Ryoko  
  
Ray: Brock  
  
Amy: Tenchi  
  
Washuu: Tenchi why Brock?  
  
Tenchi: Because he is the weakest link and I had to vote for some one.  
  
Washuu: Ok. But since we have a three way tie the strongest link will decide which was Ray.  
  
Ray: Brock  
  
Washuu: Brock you are the weakest link. Leave now.  
  
Brock walks away.  
  
Brock: I should have won but I hope that either Ryoko or Ray wins since they are both so beautiful. 


	4. round 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the weakest link. They are owned by other people.  
  
Washuu: Well it's now time for the round next rounds you banked 10,000 plus the last two rounds come to an total of $18,000 out of $750,000. Now this round I going to let chosen--  
  
Ann: I'm back to do my job.  
  
Washuu: I thought that I got rid of you.  
  
Ann: Well you didn't now get lost.  
  
Washuu: the only one to get lost will be you (she press another button)  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Ann: Nothing happen.  
  
Washuu: Oh yes it did.  
  
Somebody: Oh Washuu did you need something?  
  
Washuu: Why yes Mihoshi. I was wondering if you could take this person off to jail.  
  
Mihoshi: Umm. ok  
  
Ann: You can't  
  
Mihoshi: Let's go.  
  
Let teleport to Mihoshi's ship and fly away.  
  
Tenchi: A Washuu don't you think that was little mean  
  
Washuu: No. Now let get started and Ash you will start. Which is an America food Hot Dogs or Pasta?  
  
Ash: Pasta  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Tenchi what station show cartoon 24/7?  
  
Tenchi: I don't watch much TV but cartoon network maybe.  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $1,000) Ryoko where is my favorite place to be?  
  
Ryoko: Your lab  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $2,000) Ayeka named the mouse duo that one of them want to take over the world?  
  
Ayeka: Tom and Jerry  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ray how many star are in the big dipper?  
  
Ray: seven  
  
Washuu: right (bank $1,000) Amy what the name of Pluto's moon?  
  
Amy: Charron  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $2,000) Ash what board game is when you guess what the other person's character is?  
  
Ash: The game of life  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Tenchi who wrote the lord of the rings?  
  
Tenchi: Dickson  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ryoko how many shows are on toonmai?  
  
Ryoko: 7  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ayeka how many parts are there to lord of the rings parts.  
  
Ayeka: 8  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ray (Buzzer goes off)  
  
Announcer: Statically is the strongest link and Ash, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka is the weakest but will the player have noticed.  
  
Ash: Amy  
  
Tenchi: Amy  
  
Ryoko: Ayeka  
  
Ayeka: Ryoko  
  
Ray: Amy  
  
Amy: Ash  
  
Washuu: Ash why Amy  
  
Ash: Because she is so smart and when the last two are let I don't want to go up against her.  
  
Washuu: Ok. Sorry Amy but with three votes you are the weakest link. Now Shoo.  
  
Amy walks away.  
  
Amy: It is not fair just because I am smart doesn't I should be voted off. 


	5. round 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the weakest link. They are owned by other people.  
  
Washuu: Only four more rounds to go and on the last round you lucky people banked zero, and so far out of $1,000,000 you brainy acts have only gotten $18,000. Hopefully we can get through this game with out any more irruptions. So let who should I start with. How about Ray. How many pokemon movies have there been?  
  
Ray: Why do you keep asking me pokemon questions? I did not care about them but their has been three soon to be four.  
  
Washuu: Right and how do you so much about pokemon if you don't. (bank $1,000)  
  
Ray: I just do.  
  
Washuu: Ash who is Sailor Moon?  
  
Ash: That Serena girl  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $2,000) Tenchi--  
  
Ray: WAIT!! Why are you asking who is Sailor Moon?  
  
Washuu: I'm just reading the card that they gave me. Now BE QUIET!!!!!!!!! As I was say Tenchi How many universes are there  
  
Tenchi: one  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $5,000) Ryoko  
  
Ryoko: Bank  
  
Washuu: Name all that continentals there are.  
  
Ryoko: Asia, Africa, and Europe  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ayeka how many phases does the moon have.  
  
Ayeka: four  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ray how many pokemon do you have to trade for it will evolve?  
  
Ray: WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME THESE POKEMON QUESTIONS!!!!!! None.  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ash how squares are on a checkers board?  
  
Ash: 42  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Tenchi how many people play no the court in Basketball at one time?  
  
Tenchi: five  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $1,000) Buzzer goes off  
  
Washuu: It is now time to vote.  
  
Announcer: Statically Tenchi is the strongest link and Ryoko is the weakest but will the player have noticed.  
  
Ash: Ryoko  
  
Tenchi: Ash  
  
Ryoko: Ash  
  
Ayeka: Ash  
  
Ray: Ash  
  
Washuu: Ryoko why Ash?  
  
Ryoko: Because he voted for me.  
  
Washuu: That's your only reason. Ash why did you vote for Ryoko?  
  
Ash: Because she was the weakest link.  
  
Washuu: Too bad for you with forth votes you are the weakest link. Now get lost.  
  
Ash walks away.  
  
Ash: It is no fair that I got voted for being the weakest especially since I wasn't. Oh well hopefully I come the great pokemon master ever. 


	6. round 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the weakest link. They are owned by other people.  
  
Washuu: Well it now looks like it is time for the six round and--  
  
Ann: I'm going to get you.  
  
Washuu: How did you get here?  
  
Mihoshi: Did you want me to take her to again?  
  
Washuu: Why do I even bother?  
  
Ann: So I took the liberty--  
  
Mihoshi: You took the Liberty Bell that's a bad thing I'm going to have to take you to jail.  
  
Ann: No not the--  
  
Ray: Hey can we get started NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ann: Now as I was saying I did not--  
  
Washuu: That's right Mihoshi she did take the Liberty Bell.  
  
Mihoshi: Well I'm going to have to take you in.  
  
Ann: But wait you can--  
  
Ann and Mihoshi are beamed abroad her ship.  
  
Washuu: Now we can get started you have banked $21,000 and we are going to start with Ray who does Tenchi Love?  
  
Ray: You  
  
Washuu: That right (bank $1,000) Tenchi--  
  
Ryoko: Wait a minute Washuu Tenchi does not love you he loves me.  
  
Washuu: First of all Tenchi does love me and second of all I told you to call me Mom.  
  
Ryoko: I will never call you that.  
  
Ayeka: I do have to agree about Tenchi not loving you but he loves me not you Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi: Why me. Why me.  
  
Washuu: Why don't we have Tenchi decide? Tenchi  
  
Tenchi: Miss Washuu can we please continue.  
  
Washuu: Fine, Tenchi, how many movies has Pixar made?  
  
Tenchi: three  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $2,000) Ryoko what weights more a pound of feathers or a pound of lead.  
  
Ryoko: a pound of lead  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Ayeka which is an insect a spider or a ladybug  
  
Ayeka: I hate bug but a ladybug  
  
Washuu: Right (bank $1,000) Ray spell right  
  
Ray: write  
  
Washuu: Wrong (bank $0) Tenchi (Buzzer goes off.)  
  
Washuu: It is now time to vote.  
  
Announcer: Statically Tenchi is the strongest link and Ryoko is the weakest but will the player have noticed.  
  
Tenchi: Ray  
  
Ryoko: Ray  
  
Ayeka: Ray  
  
Ray: Tenchi  
  
Washuu: Ayeka why Ray?  
  
Ayeka: Well she complains along.  
  
Washuu: You have a point but you complain every time Ryoko is around Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka: Well that's different.  
  
Washuu: Well Ray with three votes you are the weakest link. NOW GET LOST!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray walks away.  
  
Ray: They are the weirdest people I ever met.  
  
(Author notes review and tell me who you think should win.) 


End file.
